Rowdyruff Boys
The Rowdyruff Boys are the male but wicked counterparts of The Powerpuff Girls created by Mojo Jojo and, after their death, they were resurrected by HIM. They are 3 to 5-year-old bullies, with powers stronger and better then the girls, but very easily targeted weaknesses. Appearance The boys are reckless, uncaring, mean, spoiled, loathsome and argumentative, so they have somewhat of an extreme personality of a stereotypical teen male. In their first appearance, they all have the same personality, but in their later appearances, they get separate personalities based on the Powerpuff Girls. Their personalities also become more sadistic and arrogant. They are clearly stronger than the Powerpuff Girls, but have easier exploitable weaknesses that rather than being based on teamwork, like the Powerpuff girls, is based on boyhood fears, such as embarrassment or "cooties". In their first appearance, they blasted the girls to the ground, and then the latter three tried to leave in shame. Although the boys were too dangerous to be kept alive, Ms. Bellum advised the girls to "try being nice." They face the boys again, and, to their confusion, perform their flirtatious eyelash gag, giving the boys the kiss of death. Eventually, they exploded when the Powerpuff Girls kissed them, resulting in "cooties." In their second appearance, they shrunk whenever embarrassed. They continue to return in the series. Ironically, they never appear in any of the series' special episodes, and were never shown teaming up with other villains to take down the Powerpuff Girls in said specials. Members Brick Brick is the redheaded leader of the Rowdyruff Boys. He has a red hat and is the bossy, stuck up member of the team, as well as the brainiest out of all the Rowdyruff Boys, all of which is similar to Blossom, the leader of the Powerpuff Girls. Violent and cocky, his hatred for Blossom is what spurs Brick on throughout the show. In his 1st fight with Blossom, he mocked her repeatedly, calling her a sissy and expecting her to cry in pain when she gets hit. Boomer Boomer is the dumb blonde and big mouth of the team, similar to Bubbles, his counterpart. He is the blue one. He is the dummy of the team and is always picked on by others, especially his brothers. His official special power is lightning control. Like his brothers, he is also sly and cool. Butch Butch, nicknamed the Baron of Berserk, is a black-haired tough boy and sociopath. He is reckless and enjoys fighting more than anything else, like Buttercup. While all three boys love to cause havoc, Butch seems to enjoy it the most. Often, he'll be itching just to get out and do anything destructive. Butch seems to be a version of Buttercup that had all her battlelust and none of her conscience. He has a tendency to twitch when he gets particularly excited. Ultimate Fate After the Rowdyruff Boys' final appearance in the episode "Custody Battle", it is unknown what happened to them afterwards. It could be possible that they were simply defeated by the Powerpuffs off-screen or they just left Townsville, and forgot all about destroying the girls, and never returned. However, it is highly unlikely that the girls would've defeated them because, in all of the boys' battle encounters with the girls, the girls were unable to defeat them. Plus the boys wouldn't likely rest until the girls are destroyed for good. The girls relied on other methods to "beat" them such as in "The Rowdyruff Boys", when the girls flirted with them and kissed them on the cheek which destroyed the boys. Or in "Boy Toys" when the girls used Princess' plane, boat, and tank and the boys' natural love of violence against them, which resulted in the boys playing with and destroying Princess' mobile weapons. The boys had so much fun that they laughed to the point where they could not move anymore and so the girls had used their knowledge of the boys to "defeat them". In "The Boys Are Back In Town", the girls embarrassed them and threatened their masculinity which caused HIM to angrily come and fetch them. In all of these fights, the boys were never actually defeated by the girls. The flashback from "The City of Clipsville" is considered non-canon, as Buttercup pointed out how dumb the flashback was and how it turned out. It should also be noted that in all of their fights against the girls, they were never exhausted or worn out. However, it is possible that the girls found a way to defeat the boys for good if another episode was made, since they didn't appear in the specials or the series finale. This could mean the Rowdyruff Boys were killed for good off-screen by the girls if the original series continued. Gallery Bricko saying Speedor.jpg Boomer the dumb blonde.jpg Butch the Baron of Beserk.jpg Rowdyruff Boys.JPG The Rowdyruff Boys.png The Rowdyruff Boys.gif|The boys' own "Day is Saved" bit Brat-boys-powerpuff-girls-and-rowdyruff-boys-24249450-1152-864.jpg IMG 0348.jpg|The boys' evil grin rowdyruff laugh.jpg|The boys' evil laugh Tumblr_o63lhszUKY1r77sfho5_1280.png|The boys with Mojo 849-6-3.jpg|The boys with HIM Blossom_kiss_Brick.png|Brick being kissed by Blossom Bubbles_kisses_Boomer.jpg|Boomer being kissed by Bubbles 343355_1261159439380_full.jpg|Butch being kissed by Buttercup -The-Rowdyruff-Boys-1x12-the-powerpuff-girls-21286488-400-300.jpg|The boys' first defeat IMG_2328.PNG|The Roweyruff boys in the reboot Trivia *Both Brick and Boomer were voiced by Rob Paulsen, who is famous for playing Raphael,Yakko,and Pinky and Butch was voiced by Roger L. Jackson. *The first Powerpuff Girl Brick was hit by was Buttercup. *Brick is the first character other than the girls to hit Mojo with an elbow to his face. *In all of Brick's appearances, all of his hair has only been seen in one episode in Powerpuff Girls Z. *In Brick's first two appearances he would call out attacks, but after The Boys are Back in Town he and his brothers would just fight head on. *Brick told off both of his fathers, Mojo and Him, in his last appearance. *In most of his appearances Brick is shown hitting Boomer (in "The Boys are Back in Town" he smacks him in the face, in Bubble Boy he throws a soda can at him, and in "Custody Battle" he hits Boomer when he says something). *Him and Butch seem to have a decent relationship with Brick, as Brick has never been in a fight with either. *Though Brick and Butch constantly pick on Boomer, they're probably trying to make him tougher. *Brick was the first of his brothers to show nudity. *In most group photos, Brick is almost always in the middle. *In the episode "Bubble Boy", the Powerpuff Girls kidnap Boomer after he has been ordered by Brick to steal sweets. Bubbles disguises herself as Boomer wearing his clothes and copying his hairstyle. There are several moments when Bubbles is close to letting it slip to Brick and Butch, who are still unaware that the real Boomer is held hostage, who she really is. There is even a moment when Brick looks like he suspects that Boomer is really Bubbles when he notices her panic about a cockroach. *Butch is the only Rowdyruff Boy to not be partly naked in any of his appearances, (in The Boys are back in Town In an effort to embarrass him, Blossom pulls Brick's pants down, and in Bubble Boy, Boomer's clothes are taken off him so that Bubbles can wear them to go undercover.) *In Demashita! Powerpuff Girls Z, Butch looks like a younger kid with a mischievous look in his eyes that belays the hidden anger. He wears black windbreakers lined in green and skate shoes that increases his speed. Unlike the cartoon, his hairstyle has long bangs covering one eye and a short ponytail. He uses Powered Buttercup's Sock as a boomerang. *Like the Powerpuff Girls, the first letter of each of the Rowdyruff Boys' names start with the letter "B". *Unlike the Powerpuff Girls, they gave themselves their own names shortly after they were born. Professor Utonium gave The Powerpuff Girls' names based on their personality, except for Buttercup. *The Rowdyruff Boys are unlockable characters to play in two of the three games of The Powerpuff Girls video games for the Game Boy Color when you input a special code. The games include Bad Mojo Jojo, and Battle Him. They do make an appearance in Paint the Townsville Green, but are unplayable. The Rowdyruff Boys appear as alternate costumes for all three of the Powerpuff Girls in Cartoon Network: Punch Time Explosion XL. *The Rowdyruff Boys have laughed in every episode they appeared in except "The City of Clipsville", in which they were teenagers. *The Rowdyruff Boys were never defeated by the girls in direct combat. *An interesting note is that in the episode "The Boys Are Back In Town", Brick clearly and directly states that the girls were lucky last time and that their cootie kisses no longer work, meaning that they remember their last encounter. But in the episode Custody Battle, the boys do not remember that Mojo Jojo created them, despite having a memory of the fact that the only reason that the girls defeated them was by kissing them, which obviously happened in the same encounter. *The only episode where any of the Rowdyruff boys haven't been seen talking was the episode "Bought and Scold", all of the other episodes had all 3 of them have at least one talking line in them. *None of the Rowdyruff Boys have not been partly naked in any of their appearances, (in the Boys are back in Town In an effort to embarrass him, Blossom pulls Brick's pants down, in "Bubble Boy" Boomer's clothes are taken off him so that Bubbles can wear them to go undercover, and in The Rowdyruff boys episode Butch is seen (in the background) mooning jailers *An interesting note is that in their original appearance, when the boys fight the girls they are not shown to attack a specific Powerpuff, as much as the one closest to them. Whereas in the Boys are Back in Town, they are shown to attack their counterparts more specifically. This is probably due to the fact that after their first encounter, in which each Powerpuff girl kissed their counterpart (Blossom - Brick, Bubbles - Boomer, Buttercup - Butch) and now the boys a specific grudge against said counterparts and possible hate them slightly more than they hate the rest of the Powerpuff Girls. *Brick has never been seen without his hat. Most likely because the creators had no idea how to make him not look weird without it on. *Each one of the Rowdyruff Boys shares exactly the same hair color as their Powerpuff Girl and female counterparts with Brick and Blossom both having red hair, Boomer and Bubbles both having blonde hair, and Butch and Buttercup both having black hair. *Brick is the only one of the Rowdyruff Boys to not share and have the same signature color, eye color, and clothes as his counterpart Blossom. whilst Boomer and Bubbles both have blue clothes, blue eyes, blonde hair, and blue as their signature colors and Butch and Buttercup both have green clothes, green eyes, black hair, and green as their signature colors. Brick has red clothes, red eyes, red hair, and red as his signature color whereas Blossom has pink clothes, pink eyes, red hair, and pink as her signature color, also Brick and Blossom are the only ones of the Rowdyruff Boys and Powerpuff Girls to not have a natural eye color while Boomer and Bubbles have blue eyes, and Butch and Buttercup have green eyes, Brick has red eyes, and Blossom has pink eyes. *It is never explained what happened to the Rowdyruff Boys after "Custody Battle". *The Rowdyruff Boys are one of only 3 characters to die in the show, the others being Bunny, and Dick Hardly, although they get revived by Him. *The Rowdyruff Boys are the most favorited Powerpuff Girls villain, proven by polls online. *The Rowdyruff Boys were intended to be one of the most hated villains in the show, but instead they are the most loved (according to Fanpop), everyone is doing fanart of the Rowdyruff Boys. *The boys and Mojo Jojo have a real father and son bond in their first appearance "The Rowdyruff Boys". *Oddly, Butch is made of snails which are slow, though his counterpart, Buttercup is the fastest. *Many fans wrote letters to Craig McCracken telling him they would like to see episodes in which they and the Powerpuff Girls got paired up as couples. It might be possible he made the clip in The City of Clipsville (in which they and the Powerpuff Girls were teenagers and fell in love) in response to them. *In their first appearance, they nearly destroy the Powerpuff Girls in a violent clash that reduced a great deal of Townsville to rubble (this is the first and one of the few times the Girls were totally defeated outright, even though all were short-period). *In the Chinese area, their Chinese names are two of the same Chinese words, not actually translated by original English names. Their names in Chinese are "比比" for Brick, "布布" for Boomer and "巴巴" for Butch. No meaning, just translate from the first two letter pronunciation. *The theme of the boys are bass. *Sometimes, they mess up when the Rowdyruff Boys are flying and make streaks of light behind them, Brick has a pink stripe like Blossom when he's supposed to have red. *The personalities of the RowdyRuff boys are like bad versions of their PowerPuff Girls counterparts. Brick's bossiness is equivalent to Blossom's leadership, Boomer's stupidity is equivalent to Bubbles' baby-like sweetness, and Butch's hyperactive, erratic violent behavior are equivalent to Buttercup's toughness and strong fighting skills. *It is unknown why the Rowdyruff Boys didn't appear in "See Me, Feel Me, Gnomey" and The Powerpuff Girls Rule!. The reason why not in "See Me, Feel Me, Gnomey", is probably because the Rowdyruff boys just made their return appearance in the episode before, but it is still unknown why they didn't in the movie The Powerpuff Girls Rule!. *The Rowdyruff Boys do not appear to consider other villains as either comrades or competition. In "Bubble Boy", they remorselessly take over Fuzzy Lumpkins' cabin, leaving him tied up in a corner, and in "Boys Toys", they reject Princess' offer of alliance on account of her being a girl. In "Custody Battle", they show little to no respect towards HIM or Mojo Jojo. This shows that the boys don't care about anyone but themselves. *It is unclear how Him resurrected the Rowdyruff Boys, though it is confirmed that he used their original ingredients, as he wouldn't need to add a cootie shot if the boys were remade using stable Chemical X. However, it's unconfirmed how Him acquired the boys' original ingredients, as they scattered over Townsville after their first battle with the Powerpuff Girls. *The Powerpuff Girls 10th anniversary countdown revealed The Rowdyruff Boys to be number 2 of the worst villains, only behind Mojo Jojo (their creator). *The eyelid color for the Rowdyruff Boys are a peach color, while the Powerpuff Girls' are purple. *Like Sedusa, despite their popularity, they have very few appearances in the entire series, not counting any of their cameo appearances. In fact, they and Sedusa are the only major original series villains who have not yet appeared in the 2016 reboot. So far there is no substantial evidence proving that either will appear yet. *This is the Rowdyruff Boys' first (and so far only) appearance in the reboot and their first appearance overall since their 1998 counterparts' last appearance in the original series season 6 episode, Custody Battle. (look at the gallery above) *Out of all the major original villains, the Rowdyruff Boys are feared and hated by all the people of Townsville because of their undying love for destruction and chaos and not caring about anyone but themselves (not even their creator Mojo Jojo and HIM who revived them, despite their love for the boys). *It is unknown what happened to them after Custody Battle,It it implayed they reform and lived in a different house. *Despite created to Kill the Power Puff Girls,they are shipped wtih them by fans. Navigation Category:Supervillains Category:Twin/Clone Category:Kids Category:Teams Category:Evil Creation Category:Powerpuff Girls villains Category:Cartoon Villains Category:TV Show Villains Category:Malefactors Category:Revived Category:Thrill-Seekers Category:Criminals Category:Traitor Category:Cheater Category:Juvenile Delinquents Category:Destroyers Category:Psychopath Category:Right-Hand Category:Fighter Category:Vandals Category:Partners in Crime Category:Brutes Category:Chaotic Evil Category:Arrogant Category:Sadists Category:Misogynists Category:Liars Category:Trickster Category:Blackmailers Category:Comic Book Villains Category:Pawns Category:Rivals Category:Anarchist Category:Hanna Barbera Villains Category:Humanoid Category:Mischievous Category:Failure-Intolerant Category:Xenophobes Category:Barbarian Category:Wrathful Category:On & Off Category:Abusers Category:Psychological Abusers Category:Minion Category:Provoker Category:In Love Category:Male Category:Perverts Category:Evil Vs. Evil Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Egotist Category:Vengeful Category:Hypocrites Category:Brainwashers Category:Presumed Deceased Category:Type dependent on Version Category:Redeemed Category:Crossover Villains Category:Affably Evil